Her Name Is Alice
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: "You see there's no real ending, It's only the beginning. Come out and play…" ….. Since the day young Alice woke up from the nightmare she could never stop talking about as a real event she has been a bit 'off'. After killing both her parents, and siblings she escapes from authorities, going on her own personal killing spree leading her back to Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

"_Ring around the roses, Pocket full of posies... Ahaha.. Ashes, ashes they'll all fall down_."-

"Who's that girl over there singing?"

"That is Alice. She's a bit... off in the head."

"What is her deal?"

"Killed her whole family, one by one with the same night. They say her hair is still stained in blood to this day. I'd stay away from her."

"_Wonderland, that's where they lure. They call for me... Blood is red dear, sweet sweet blood. Drip. Drop_."

Alice approached the two young girls.

"_They call for me dear. They control me. Blood. Sweet, warm blood. That's what I wish for._"

Alice whipped out her dull, stained butcher style knife, jabbing it into each girl over a dozen times, gazing with excitement. Blood dripped from their chests, as Alice caressed her hands over the wounds, painting her face with each puddle.

"_La la da la la da dum..._ "

"Oh Alice dear, It's time to pay a well overdue visit here..."

"But where?"

"_**Wonderland**_."

"But how?"

"You hold the key darling, when you set your mind to it, you will find the way"

With blood dripping from both her knife and dress with each step, she walked down the oddly familiar ally. Humming the same old tunes, she saw it.

The white rabbit she once risked her life to capture.

She blamed him. For this long-term madness. But she also blamed so many more. Everybody responsible.

Alice ran after the rabbit, falling. Falling so slowly, each childhood memory buzzing around her.


	2. Our Reunion

Memories, flashbacks, lights. All of which where whirling around me. This was all so familiar, in such a horrifying way. I knew this would never lead to anything good.

I could feel most of the madness being released from my body. What was this odd feeling ? Sanity? Had it returned?

I fell further and further down the rabbit hole. Finally at the bottom , I was here. The one place I've feared of returning to for such a long time now. I looked around taking in everything. After a while I finally noticed one huge thing...

Wonderland was so different. Blood. So much blood. Rivers and streams and puddles and tea kettles all full of the warm substance I once had such a thirst for. Each and every beautiful flower and tree I used to adore were all dead and withered. But why? What happened here? Who... Or just what caused this? Not ALL of wonderland could be like this... Sanity had to be somewhere. Or was I the only sane one in this Hell. The sky was red. The ground was black. Darkness all throughout the land.

But to start out, where is the hatter? He called me here for a reason. But why? To save their world? Or to join them? I needed to find the answer.


	3. All Has Fallen

"Haha.. So Alice, I see you're back.."

"What could you possibly want, Cat."

"Just greeting you, nothing more."

"Be useful and tell me what exactly happened here.."

"He's back..."

"Who?"

"The Hatter stupid! You must've been able to tell he is already 'off'. Madness spread through the land effecting almost everyone, even those who once visited, such as you. Why do you think he called you here? He adores death. And he wants to kill you love."

"But... When I left, I left him as a friend."

"He's not truly the Hatter anymore. Madness took over, he's a blood lust puppet right now, and nothing can stop him, but YOU can."

The cat disappeared, leaving no trace or sign behind.

I? Once again was _**the key**_ I guess.


	4. I Need You

I roamed through the dark, narrow paths surrounding Wonderland. Every tree, bush, flower , and creature reminded me of old memories. I began to run along the path, enjoying myself a bit too much. Each time I closed my eyes I pictured another forgotten friend, trapped inside their own personal Hell. I closed my eyes once more, and opened them. And there he was. The Hatter, my most missed friend. I was prepared to hear every lie which would come out of his now, hollow body, influenced by madness.

I stood in shock as he placed one hand by my waist and whispered,  
"It's nice to see you dear,"

I still stood in shock, and finally managed to choke something out,  
"H-hatter?..."

He simply smiled and placed his other hand at my waist. I was so short compared to him. I looked up at him, not able to force a smile on my face. I knew this wasn't him, but for some reason I wanted it to be the real him right now. He finally responded,

"Yes love, it's me. "

"W-wh- H-o-"  
He cut me off by placing a light kiss on my lips. I jumped back in shock, unable to speak.  
"Alice, my beautiful, marvelous Alice... I don't know how I survived without you.. And I see you have grown as well... "

"T-this isn't you..."

He giggled to himself, and placed on of his hands on my thigh.

" Of course it's me... Be my princess?"

"W-wha?!"

"I need you to be mine... We can live our lives together.. Here in Wonderland..."

"Y-you're mad..."

"Only a bit my dear,"

He placed another kiss on my lips, this time deeper and more passionate. He gently pulled away and whispered,  
"Be mine? We can rule this wretched world together?..."


End file.
